Brotherly love
by Lady Merlin
Summary: no slash, one shot, and cute. when alan finds out about Charlie's job in the FBI. I think i made alan seem assholish... if you have suggestions, pop in a review...


Ok, this is a totally random thingy that popped up in my head…It's about when Charlie and David (A/N: ok, ppl, I love the series, but being the horribly forgetful person I am, have forgotten their names… these are the two brothers right? David in the FBI and Charles the genius mathematician right?) tell their dad (A/N: I dunno his name either…) (Oh yeah! It's Alan!) Oh yeah. That FBI bro's name is Don… ARGH! Ok. Brothers are Don and Charlie. Dad is Alan… right… I got it. Now is kinda sweet, loads of brotherly love, but no slash… I can't write slash…

"No! NO! That's not it! I've gotta go do, um, something…" Charlie trailed off lamely.

"What is wrong with you Charlie! You've been acting strange for ages! I'm telling you, if it's a girl--"

"No it's not. I'm sorry. I just can't say…"

"Look, I work for the FBI, you're work cant possibly be more confidential than mine! And I tell you stuff all the time! Can't you unswell your head a bit!" Don finished angrily. Charlie looked at Don, challenging him silently with his eyes. "URGH, whatever. He mumbled to himself and stomped away. Charlie looked up and sent a prayer to god for both his brother and father…

**Later**

"I know a really good mathematician." Don said

"But we know one too." The fat police lady AKA TFPL said.

"He's at the top of his line." Don insisted

"Does he have clearance?" TFPL asked

"Um, no." Don said taken aback.

"Well, this one has high clearance." TFPL said smugly

"Oh." Was all Don said.

Just then, Charlie got out of a black Mercedes.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Don asked in a pissed off manner.

"I'm the mathematician they called in." Charlie said, unfazed by his behavior.

"What? You have clearance?" Don asked, surprised.

"Umm," Charlie said uncertainly.

Just then, Robert Langdon (soooo sori to Dan Brown, cuz I couldn't think another name) walked in and hugged Charlie. When Don turned to him, he just nodded curtly and briefly shook hands with him. Even then he looked uninterested. "Hey Charlie brother!" he said leading him to a side.

"Hey Rob!" Charlie said cheerfully as if greeting an old friend.

"So, they called you in on this thing is it?"

"Yeah. Why're you here?"

"Ahh, new disease, so I gotta be here, formality."

"Oh, ok. So, how's you're girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's ok. You found anybody yet?" Robert asked Charlie.

"Nahh. Still working maths." Charlie dismissed the statement easily.

"Ok, I was wondering if you'd want to join me for lunch someday?" Robert asked.

"I'd like th-" but Charlie was rudely cut off by a man who called out to Robert, "Sir, we have something here!"

Robert shook his head and grinned at Charlie. "See ya later."

Charlie mock saluted and walked back to his brother who was watching in awe.

"You know Robert Langdon, the man whom I call sir, by name?"

"Um, yeah?"

"What is going on here?" asked TFPL asked.

"He's my bro. The one whom I was offering to call in." Don said.

"Oh, you know him? You know one of the highest class personnel?" TFPL asked.

"He's my brother…"

"Ok. I'd better leave you alone for a while… Tell you more stuff later." She added and nodded her head towards Charlie and walked away.

"Do you know that you have the right to clear out my office?"

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Later

ThecaseisoverThecaseisoverThecaseisoverThecaseisoverThecaseisoverThecaseisoverThecas

Alan was talking to Charlie when Don came in. Neither of them noticed him. He was standing at the door and this is what Alan was saying.

"Charlie, look, son, you know that you've achieved so much less than your brother. You know that you're not a treasure to the society. Please, you haven't done anything to be proud of…"

"Look, dad, I've told you. I can't tell you. It's classified. Highly classified." Charlie said with a pained expression. It was something that Don had been noticing more and more often.

"Look, son. I'm your father. Don't lie to me. I can tell. I don't mind your post that much, just don't lie to me…"

Don knew it was time to intervene… the last time Dad had done this, Charlie had become so depressed that he had spent three weeks in the basement doing maths on his beloved chalk board, doing maths, which not even Einstein would have understood.

"Father, I'm not lying. I can'- argh, never mind. I'm going to the basement…" Charlie said beginning to stalk off to the basement.

"No, but I do mind…" Don said stepping in.

Both the men's attention turned to him.

"Father, do you know what Charlie is?" he asked.

Alan shrugged.

"he has a--"

"NO!" Charlie said covering his brothers mouth.

"Let me be Charlie!" Don said prying his hands away from his face.

"He is a mathematician working for the FBI undercover. Dad, do you know Mr. Robert Langdon? The one whom I call sir, is his good friend and was just invited to lunch. He calls him Rob! Father, he was called in privately, he has level 9 clearance. He has the right to strip my office. I have only level 5 clearances. Dad, you have to be proud of him. He's a genius! He's so well respected! Just because you don't know about something doesn't mean it doesn't exist…" Don trailed off. "Now, I think you'll need some time alone…" and walked off.

Alan looked at his son in a new light. He saw his dark eyes gazing up reproachfully at him. "I'm sorry son. I'm so sorry."

"No dad, its fine. Maybe we're not meant to be together. I think it's time for me to get my own place. Night." Charlie said and climbed up the stars three at a time. Don looked at his father, knowing that he had just screwed up big time.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"it's classified dad, you're not supposed to know… If this gets out, he could be in a life threatening situation. Now I gotta go talk to him."

Up in his room

"Hey Charlie."

"hey Donnie."

"Look, you know dad didn't mean it."

"No buddy. I gotta move out of here. This was the first berating session you've witnessed. There have been more. Many more before… Its too damn late." Charlie said turning to his paper and beginning to do more complex maths. It was his security blanket.

Don knew that his brother didn't exaggerate. It was time. "Well, bro, you can kip with me for a while till you get your own place."

"Thanks man." Charlie said happily and sat beside his brother and hugged him. "These few weeks have been really taking a lot outta me. I need some sleep. I think I'll sleep now and then pack."

"Ok. Talk to ya later. Meanwhile, I'll need to break this news to dad." Don said.

"Thanks."

And Don walked out of the room thinking what a great brother he had.


End file.
